teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Currents
"Currents" is the seventh episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall, and premiered on July 15, 2013. Synopsis As the danger begins to reach closer to Scott, threatening his trusted mentor and boss, Deaton, Kali and the Twins go after Derek. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Special Guest Starring *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme Co-Starring *Alisha Seaton as Accident Victim *Carole Gutierrez as Trauma Room Receptionist *Jules Willcox as Dr. Hilyard Quotes :Melissa: Boys! What do you think you're doing? :Isaac: Uh, we were watching over you. :Scott: We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice. :Melissa: But both of you were asleep. :Scott: Isaac You were on watch last! :Isaac: What are you talking about? You were on watch last! :Scott: No, you were on watch last. :Isaac: Ms. McCall I might've been on watch last. :Melissa: My heroes. ---- :Danny: is in Danny's hospital room, rummaging through his bag What are you doing? :Stiles: I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream that you're having. :Danny: Why are you going through my stuff? :Stiles: Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming. :Danny: Why would I dream about you going through my stuff? :Stiles: I don't know that, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. ---- :Cora: You don't have very good taste in guys, do you? :Lydia: Sweetheart, my last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard, so I think I can handle a werewolf." ---- :Isaac: why they're not in school Boyd and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick. :Derek: With what, brain damage? :Isaac: Well, I have a migraine. And, uh, Boyd here has explosive diarrhea. :Boyd: We're here to protect you. :Derek: You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble then. ---- :Allison: in the closet with Scott What are you doing? :Scott: Nothing. :Allison: Part of you is doing something. :Scott: Oh, sorry. :Allison: Stop! :Scott: I kind of don't have control over that. ---- :Erica: Boyd, what do you think will happen to us during on lunar eclipse. They last for hours, you know, because it's just the earth's shadow. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger? I hope it will make us stronger. Boyd? ---- :Boyd: he dies The full moon. That feeling... that was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what... what that felt like for one of us. For one of us... ---- :Dr. Deaton: Your eyes were red. Bright red. :Scott: How is that possible? :Dr. Deaton: It's rare. It's something that doesn't happen within 100 years, but every once in a while a beta can become an Alpha without having to steal or take that power. They call it a true Alpha. It's one who rises purely on the strength of the character, by virtue, by sheer force of will. :Scott: You knew this would happen. :Dr. Deaton: I believed. From the moment I knew you were bitten, I believed. :Scott: You're not the only one. :Dr. Deaton: No. Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you. ---- :Aiden: When in high school has a fire alarm actually been a real fire? Lydia Martin: That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two dumbass students to say just before getting burned alive. ---- :Allison: Surprised to see me? Gerard: Only surprise is that it's taken you this long. ---- :Dr. Deaton: the phone with Scott I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this, but I'm afraid, at the moment, you're my only hope. I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me. Soundtrack *Help Me! - The Sweet Serenades *Some Like It Hot - Jessie and The Toy Boys *Disappear - Mikky Ekko *Intro to Revelations - Verona Category:Season Three Episodes